The Black Rose
by BigBadWolfTardis
Summary: During the Year That Never Was, the Master came up with a way to shatter the Doctor once and for all. Using the Paradox Machine, the walls of the world can be ripped wide open again, paving the way for a certain Rose Tyler to return. Only problem, she is walking right into a trap not even the Doctor can save her from.
1. A Dog's Life

**Hello! 50th Doctor Who Today! Happy Anniversary everyone! And as promised, as my way of being a faithful Doctor Who fan, I'm posting my new story, the Black Rose, to mark the date ; ) Now this story is incredibly dark, and many of the themes may upset some viewers. These themes include subjects such as humiliation and torture, rape, cruelty and punishment, sexual assault, murder (In disgusting and gruesome methods) and imprisonment and other related subjects. If any of these subjects are upsetting to you DO NOT CONTINUE. And I wouldn't recommend children read this story either. Now, this story is set in a different universe to Craig Tyler, Gwen and Ten, and Martha in series 1 & 2. None of the events in those stories are reflected in this ; ) **

**Now, warnings over, explanations begin. This story is set in the Year That Never Was, and the main characters are the Tenth Doctor, John Simms' The Master, and Rose Tyler. This is a dark reunion fic, somewhat inspired by a video on youtube called 'Dr Who: The Master & Rose Black Black Heart [AU]'. I'm really excited to see what people think about this fic, seeing as several viewers to my other stories have requested I write darker themes. So I'm rewarding them with an entirely dark story instead : ) But please don't leave reviews telling me this story is offensive because I've given fair warnings to its nature and I can't be held responsible if people ignore them. Please remember that Doctor Who and its characters are not owned by me, just this story is, and I hope you enjoy. And Happy Anniversary everyone!**

**...**

**A Dog's Life**

The Doctor winced, putting a hand to his aching head, as music began blaring out over the speaker system of the Valiant. Every single morning for the past two months, the day on which the Master had conquered the Earth in ten minutes flat, the Doctor had had to listen to a different song booming out every day. Today it was 'Riot' by 'Three Days Grace'.

The Doctor groaned slightly as he heard the doors at the end of the main room open, and judging by the joyous singing now filling the room, it meant the Master had arrived. Nobody else would be singing, nobody in the whole world could barely lift a smile anymore, never mind sing a song.

'Let's start a riot!' the Master's voice sang along with the song as a bell began ringing. The Doctor flinched at the sound of it. He slowly began to crawl out of the shabby tent that the Master had had constructed for his 'dog', which the Doctor had so kindly been dubbed. That bell was a signal to the Doctor that his 'owner' had come to him, and if he didn't go out there they'd be hell to pay.

Pulling back the tent flap doors with his knobbly old hands, the Doctor, in his hundred year old body, weakly crawled out onto the glossy floor of the Valiant's board room on all fours. He made no effort to stand as he looked up darkly as the Master came rushing over to him, standing over him, a sickening grin plastered over his hansom features.

'Hey boy, did you miss me? Did you miss me?' the Master cooed, kneeling down and petting the Doctor's face as if he was a real dog. The Doctor didn't reply, and moved back slightly. The Master's grin twisted slightly, the actual humour gone from it, until there was nothing but darkness left in his eyes and smile.

'I said… DID. YOU. MISS. ME?' he suddenly yelled, swinging his hand back and backhanding the Doctor across the face, knocking him to the floor with a loud clattered. The Doctor gasped, panting for air as the burn of the blow blazed over his aged face. He looked at the Master but still didn't say anything. He couldn't and he wouldn't allow the Master to get the better of him like that. And he wasn't exactly surprized by the madman's intense mood swings anymore. Sadly, he had bared witness to them every day since he had been captured by the only other Time Lord, and it certainly wasn't the first time the Master had hit him either.

So the Doctor just stared up at him sadly, but held his tongue. The Master looked down at him angrily, before his features morphed back into his playful grin again as his eyes sparkled. The Doctor inwardly cringed. That happy look never meant anything good.

'It seems my dog has got a bit of an attitude problem today. Perhaps he's hungry. You there…' the Master stood tall, turning to a guard stationed by the doors not too far from them.

'Have the maid bring us my favourite breakfast and our finest dog treats. That'll make you happy again, won't it boy?' the Master was back to his pet voice, rubbing the Doctor's neck and face again. The Doctor had to stop himself for shouting for the man to get off him. All the dog petting was seriously grating on his nerves, and they had been on edge a lot recently anyway. And really, there was a lot to put them on the edge.

Not only was he a prisoner in this hell the Master had created around them, but the earth was in ruins, the human race was enslaved, His beloved Tardis had been mutilated into a Paradox Machine, his friend Jack Harkness was being held prisoner too, tortured and killed daily just for the Master's sick pleasure, Martha Jones' family were all being tormented and humiliated by being forced to be his personal maids and cleaning staff, and Martha herself was running for her life, not knowing if she'd make it to the next day. In all fairness, he knew that she was still alive, still fighting for him, doing what _he_ had asked of her, but he couldn't help but feel a little abandoned by her. But no, she hadn't, not really, and he couldn't blame her for escaping this. She was their only hope now, the only one left that could help fight the Master. The only would that could undo all this.

And how true that was. Martha really was the _only_ one left. On the one occasion that he had seen Jack over the past two months, it had NOT been a happy one. As he pushed the sound of the Master's voice out, his mind went back to that dark day.

_…_

_The Doctor was lying on the floor, panting for air as the Master slowly retreated his foot. The insane time lord had just stamped as hard as he could on the Doctor's rib cage. Even if his body hadn't been unnatural aged in this way it would have hurt like hell, but with this decrepit old form, the Doctor was honestly surprized that blow hadn't sparked a regeneration._

_'Oh my poor Doctor, are you in pain?' the Master asked sweetly, leaning down, feigning concern._

_'Master… please…' he breathed, unable to stop himself. The Master had been beating him for twenty minutes, and with his old frail body, the Doctor ached more than he thought possible. The Master just laughed loudly, happily raising his foot to stamp on the Doctor's chest again, when the door open and a soldier nervously shuffled in._

_The Master's eyes darkened and the Doctor could tell it was because his fun had been interrupted. The soldier winced slightly, before he stammered out his apologises._

_'My M… My master, I'm so sorry to interrupt… but I… err… several of your targets have been captured by the Toclafane… They're being brought here now' the soldier all but blurted out. The Master's face changed like a set of traffic lights. One moment it was an evil glare, then it was the look of a sincerely happy man._

_'HAHA! Oh yes! Oh this is good! HAHAHAHA! You hear that Doctor, I've got her' the Master said happily and the Doctor looked crushed. No. Not Martha! He couldn't have run out of time already! He still needed months yet, and Martha was the only one that could buy him enough time. Without her, this hell would never end!_

_'Nothing to say, Doctor?' he leaned down again, smirking broadly, seeing the defeat written all over his nemesis' face._

_'Err… I'm sorry sir… but it's not Martha Jones… we… err… we haven't found her yet' the soldier put in there, and the Master span around to face the human, his face enraged once more. The Doctor sighed out a breath of relieve, but the Master had heard him, and he punch him hard in the face, busting his nose and the Doctor hit the ground, his nose bleeding heavily._

_'Then who is it?!' the Master growled at the guard, who trembled and took a fearful step back as the Master advanced on him._

_'Tor…Torchwood' the guard trembled and the Master paused, before he began to smile again. The soldier looked a little relieved, but it didn't last long as the Master began howling with laughter, and in his delight he brought up his laser screwdriver and shot a beam of golden light at the young human, killing him instantly._

_'Oh yes! HAHA! OH! We need the Freak! The Freak should be here to see this! Guards!' the Master called and two more guards hurried into the room. They eyed the body of their colleague nervously, the fear that they would be next clearly etched into their faces._

_'You, go get the freak and bring him up here, and you, get rid of him' the Master ordered, nodding his head towards the dead human._

_'Yes sir' they both saluted before rushing off to attend to their appointed tasks._

_The Master turned back to the Doctor he looked at him silently, his eyes grim, as the Master smirked triumphantly down at his captive._

_'Oh Doctor, you're about to see exactly what should be done to disobedient little human pests' the Master grinned darkly._

_'Please Master, don't' the Doctor said weakly, pleading for the lives of the humans he had never met. But if they were friends of Jack's, than they had to be very good, and that made them his own friends in his eyes, so he really didn't want to find out what the Master had planned for them._

_…_

_The Doctor had been roughly thrown into a chair and was sat facing the doors when they opened, and the guards dragged Jack out by his hair. The Doctor let out a soft gasp as he took in the state of the captain. His clothes had been ripped all over, his body was covering in dirt and grime, and he looked like he'd recently been killed again, judging by the fresh scars and blood that had yet to heal. The Doctor felt a wave of guilt hit him. If only he had stop the Master before this had all began, than Jack wouldn't have had to face all this pain because of him._

_'Hey Doc' he greeted warmly, before suddenly the Master elbowed the immortal man in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

_'Shut it freak. You're not hear to talk, you're here to watch and listen' the Master hissed at Jack, before he grabbed the ragged man by his collar and dragged him over to the Doctor, pushing the captain into the chair beside the time lord._

_Smiling darkly, the Master walked over until he was stood in front of the lift again, and the two prisoners watched him anxiously, Jack wondering what was about to happen now._

_'Now, I thought today we could all have a Group Activity session, you know, just to spice things up a bit' the Master smiled at them both._

_'Well, since there are so many handcuff all over this ship, I've got a few ideas of what we can do' Jack shot at him sarcastically. The Doctor just rolled his eyes, but the Master laughed loudly._

_'You know, if you weren't such a weird freak I might just take you up on that. But no, today, I've got something VERY special in mind' the Master said happily, clicking his fingers and the lift doors opened. Jack's mouth fell open in horror; his eyes wide as a crowd of figures, all handcuffed and looking as rough as he did, were pushed out, all of them with guns pressed into their necks, all of them looking at Jack incredulously._

_'Jack!' a lovely young woman with dark hair, freckles, and a welsh accent cried in shock at seeing the captain._

_'Yes it is! Oh I have been waiting a long time to meet you lot' the Master clapped happily as the four of them were all unhandcuffed. The Doctor looked at them all somewhat interestedly. So this was Jack's team. He was actually rather surprized that he recognised some of them. _

_One of them, a young Japanese girl, he had met before. She wouldn't recognise him though. He had met her only once, before he had regenerated, she had been the doctor at the pig autopsy when the Slitheen had tried to destroy the earth. He didn't know her name, but it was definitely her._

_He recognised the other girl too, the one that had spoken, and he wasn't surprized by her accent in the slightest. She looked and sounded exactly like Gwyneth, a young servant girl he had met in 1869. She had died sealing a rift in Cardiff, all because of him. Now, what appeared to be a descendant of Gwyneth's, she was about to go the same way, all thanks to him._

_He had no idea about the two men though. One of them had dark hair and had grown a scruffy stubbly beard, presumably due to his live in the last for weeks when this all began. He looked the angriest out of the group, and was standing by the Japanese girl protectively._

_The final member of Jack's team was a young man with pained blue eyes and wearing a tattered suit. He was staring at Jack, a mess of emotions passing over his face. Shock, fear, pain, relieve, love, and many more flitting through his eyes as he stared at the captain. He knew it; the Doctor knew that at least one of them had to be romantically invested in Jack, that man just couldn't keep it in his pants at all!_

_'No… oh god no' Jack whispered, looking crushed._

_'Oh, that's not very welcoming now is it team?' the Master asked the four humans before them. The Doctor couldn't take him eyes of them. Those brown orbs of his were filled with pity, knowing that not one of them would survive until the next hour. But with this warped vision of hell surrounding them, he couldn't even bring himself to say that that was actually a bad thing in these dark times._

_'Jack' the man in the suit whispered._

_'Yes Jack, come on, come give little Ianto Jones a big hug' the Master smiled, pulling Jack to his feet and pushing him towards the human. Jack stumbled forwards, about to pull Ianto into his arms, when suddenly they was a loud slicing sound, and looking at Ianto in horror, they all saw several large blades had pierced his abdomen. He had been hit by the blades of a Toclafane which had just fazed into the room. It giggled slightly as it hovered around the ceiling, happy in its 'achievement' for the Master._

_'NO! IANTO!' Jack yelled in panic as Ianto collapsed to the floor, gasping in pain, blood pooling out from under him. The other man went to go over to him, but the clicking of the guards' guns was enough to keep him in his place._

_'No, no… no, not him, please, not him!' Jack pleaded, tears sparkling in his eyes as he looked up at the Master, silently begging him not to let Ianto die._

_'Oh did you hear that team? He doesn't want little Ianto to die for him. He'd rather it be one of you instead, isn't that right Jack?' the Master sneered. The woman, the one that reminded the Doctor so strongly of Gwyneth, was beginning to cry, looking down at Ianto being cradled by Jack, the injured man gasping for air as he continued to pour blood onto Jack's coat and the floor. _

_'Who do you want it to be then Jack? Which one should be the first to leave our little game… hum? Perhaps our favourite PC, Miss Gwen Cooper' the Master pointed at the poor girl, who looked at him startled, her eyes silently pleading for her life as she looked into the Master's icy cold eyes._

_'Or maybe our medic, Owen Harper. I mean, we already have one Doctor, so why should we keep two?' the Master turned his gaze on the other man now, who stiffened slightly. _

_The Doctor was impressed to see the man not take the bait. He could tell if it came down to it, that man, Owen Harper, would rather die than let the Japanese girl or Gwen take his place._

_'Or finally sweet little Toshiko Sato, our little genius. I read her file, and she IS very smart. Too bad she didn't know how to stop herself being captured isn't it?' the Master smirked as Toshiko nervously eyed him, and the Doctor could tell that she DID in fact feel guilty she hadn't been able to stop it. But it was HIS fault, so she shouldn't be feeling that way. And he wanted to tell her that, but he couldn't, if he spoke up, the Master would kill her straight away just to put him in his place._

_'So, if I save Ianto and let him live, which one do you want to take his place?' the Master turned to Jack, the captain looking utterly devastated whilst the Master looked so happy it was sickening._

_'Please don't… just… let them go, please… do anything to me… please let them all go' Jack pleaded, shaking slightly as tears began falling down his face._

_'Oh but Jack, I CAN do anything to you, that's why you're so fun, but this… no, this will make you all the more fun to play with' the Master shook his head sweetly at the immortal man._

_'Jack…' Ianto gasped from his place in Jack's arms. Jack turned back to the bleeding man, stroking his sweaty brow._

_'Please Ianto, just hold on sweetheart' Jack whispered to him._

_'You know, he doesn't have to die Jack, just pick someone else and I'll get him treatment' the Master told him, kneeling down behind Jack and looking at Ianto over the man's shoulder._

_'Leave them alone' Jack hissed at him._

_'Oh careful Jack, I don't like that tone' the Master said in a warning voice._

_'Jack… I…Love…' Ianto gasped, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he breathed his last._

_'No… no Ianto… no…' Jack looked at the body in his arms in shock, unable to take it in._

_'Hum… seems little Ianto just couldn't hold on, oh well, he was only the coffee boy Jack, he's easily replaceable' the Master sneered in Jack's ear. In a blur, Jack spans around and punched the Master in the face, the time lord's head snapping back._

_'YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH' Jack bellowed as tears cascaded down his face. All the guards in the room lifted their guns, clicking off the safeties as the Master righted himself. But the Time Lord ordered them to hold their fire as he advanced on Jack._

_He brought up his foot and kicked Jack hard in the face, and with a yell of pain, Jack's head snapped back, gasping for air as his hand flew to his clearly broken nose._

_'Never. Touch. Your. Master. Again' the Master hissed out each word, before he spun around and pointed the laser screwdriver at Toshiko. Before any of them could react, he fired at her. The beam of light hit her squarely in the face, and with a scream of agony, Toshiko's head was ripped wide open, splattering bits of her skull, flesh, and brains all over Owen and Gwen and the white floor beneath her._

_'TOSH! TOSHIKO' Owen screamed as Tosh's headless corpse fell to the ground._

_'No! NO! NOO!' Gwen sobbed for her friend as Tosh's body leaked disgusting fluids and so much blood onto the almost mockingly white floor._

_The Doctor watched them grimly, wanting so much to go over to them and pull them into his arms, to console them, but he couldn't. His body was too weak, and even if it wasn't, the Master wouldn't permit it. So all he could do was watch the final two member of Torchwood break down._

_'Tosh, no, no' Owen sobbed, ripping himself out of the guards arms and collapsing to the ground next to her body and shaking her slightly, but there wasn't even a face for him to look at and memorise._

_'Oh, so much love in your team Jack, that's not very professional, but then again, Torchwood always was a disaster waiting to happen, isn't that right Doctor?' the Master casually called over to him. _

_The Doctor turned away. Torchwood. Torchwood London, they had done the worst thing ever to him. That day… that moment when she was gone forever… it never left him… it plagued his nightmares in the night and his thoughts in the days, but for the first time since that awful day, the Doctor was actually glad that Rose wasn't with him anymore, he was happy that she was gone. At least in the parallel world she was safe from this… hell that he had got himself caught in._

_'And what about you two?' the Master suddenly asked, pulling the Doctor back to the scene playing out in front of him. The insane time lord was looking at Gwen and Owen, both of whom were glaring murderously at him_

_'Did you two have a thing going?' he asked them. Both of them blushed slightly and avoided looking at each other, but that was answer enough._

_'Oho! You did! Well, that kind of makes my curious to see what all the fuss is about' the Master sneered, and Gwen and Owen both looked up at him alarmed. With a flick of his sonic screwdriver, he aimed it at Owen's black jacket and dark blue jeans, and immediately the clothing fell away into scraps, leaving Owen completely naked._

_He blushed redder then a tomato and Gwen looked away, trying to give her friend a bit of dignity. The Doctor closed his eyes grimly as Owen furiously tried to cover himself up. The Master laughed happily at the man's obvious embarrassment._

_'Oh come now Owen, you're a Doctor, and we're all adult's here! Now I'm curious. You see I've never actually had sex with a human before, and to be honest you revolt me too much to find out if it's the same with Time Lords. But all the sex of Torchwood is making me wonder if our species actually DO reproduce in the same way' the Master grinned as Owen shuffled backwards slightly, looking at the Master's fearfully. The Master laughed again. He knew of course, how could he not? It didn't take a genius to work out it worked through the same principle. But the humans didn't need to know that now? It would spoil the fun! And he also knew that look one Mr Harper's face. Clearly Owen was thinking he was about to rape him! Oh that would be fun… but no… not Owen._

_'I'm not going to have sex with __**you**__ Owen; I just want to see if a male human works in the same way' the Master smirked as he twiddled with a setting on his laser screwdriver. And again with surprizing speed, he had the device pointed at Owen, and the effect it was having on him was immediate._

_Owen's entire body flipped over so that he was on his hands and knees, and his cock hardened immediately into a fully formed hard-on. He began to groan softly as he lowered himself up and down on his hands, moaning noises that made Gwen blush and the Doctor wince slightly._

_'Ah… what… ah… have you… oh god… done to me!' Owen demanded as he slowly felt more and more pressure crushing his cock. It was bizarre really; the effect the screwdriver was having on him. It was like… it was __**forcing**__ the man's body to act on its own accord. His mind was fighting back as much as it could, but it was like Owen was merely a passenger in his own body, like the screwdriver had allowed the Master to take over, leaving Owen helpless to control his movements._

_Jack winced as a guard gripped his head and forced to him to watch the scene. He clung to Ianto's cold dead head as he was forced to watch yet another of his friends hurt in worse way than he himself had been killed. He watched in disgust at what the Master was doing to Owen. It was like he was having sex with an invisible woman, and judging by the look on Owen's face, it wouldn't be long until…_

_'AH!' Owen gasped in pleasure as he came long and hard, his cum splattering off the floor, mixing with Toshiko's blood. Owen came again and again, and he was growling and grunting within minutes as his body kept on going, the Master __**forcing**__ his body to keep going, to keep the cum going._

_Owen was panting for air when the Master's finally released him, ten minutes after making them all watch him shame the human doctor, and when he did he was silently crying to himself, his cheeks burning red with shame. The Master may not have raped him, but that was still sexual assault in Owen's book. He looked down at his body and saw to his disgust his cock was soaked not only in his own cum, but had smears of Tosh's blood on it too._

_Gwen ripped herself free from her guard and knelt down next to Owen, hastily taking off her jacket and wrapping it around his lower body._

_'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Gwen soothed him as she hugged him close. Owen clung to her weakly, sobbing harshly, his throat too thick with emotion to say anything in reply. But that Master was having none of it, and quickly ripped Gwen away from Owen, kicking the man onto his back as he sobbed._

_'Now Gwen, keep back, I'm in the middle of an important experiment' the Master told her sternly, nodding for TWO guards now to hold her in her place. Gwen struggled but was unable to free herself again. Satisfied, the Master turned back to Owen, who was still crying and shaking on the floor. He ripped Gwen's jacket away from him and tossed it away, it landing near Jack._

_'So, you DO have sex in the same way as time lords, but now I'm wondering if male humans can bred together like time lords can or not' the Master said thoughtfully._

_'No, please…' Jack pleaded with the mad man, begging him to stop. The Master didn't seem to hear him as he approached Owen's shaking form._

_'So, Doctor Harper, just lie back for me' the Master ordered, once again pointing his screwdriver at the man, Owen's body jerked back until it was flat against the floor, his arms and legs spread wide as though held by invisible bonds._

_'I'm going to need you to harden up for me Owen' the Master smile evilly, pressing the laser screwdriver again, and once again Owen's cock was forced into the upright position again._

_'Master, stop!' Jack called but it was no use. The Master pressed the end of his laser screwdriver to the head of Owen's hard-on, and activated it. Owen convulsed and screamed as pain burnt through his body, and as he shook violently, the golden beam of energy streamed through his intensities and organs. _

_Owen screamed louder and louder until his body just couldn't take anymore, and it burst into chucks of flesh and blood and bone chips as the Master, Jack, Ianto's and Toshiko's corpses, the Doctor, and Gwen were all splattered in the disgusting substances that had once been Owen. _

_Gwen screamed in horror and disgust as she looked at them all, covered in Owen's fluids and blood and even his cum as the Master laughed, seemingly unperturbed by the bloodbath he had just drenched them all in._

_'Hum… seems his body just couldn't survive that… well I got the result anyway, it seems a human male __**could**__ support a child inside them with a few simple modifications to their insides. Maybe humans aren't quite so far from time lords as we first thought Doctor. It's just a shame i don't have a female on board to see if time lord and humans are combatable… oh! Wait a minute! I do!' the Master clapped his hands together delightedly, his head tilting towards Gwen._

_The poor girl gasped and tried to back away but was held in place by her guards as the Master advanced on her. He grinned widely as he grabbed Gwen tightly by the arms, pushing her back onto the table that ran up the middle of the room. _

_Gwen screamed and struggled, kicking and trying to bite the Master, but it was no use, he effortlessly pinned her back to the table and easily ripped her top and bra off. Next to go were her jeans, and she screamed loudly again as her underwear were soon to follow. She struggled stronger than ever to free herself by thanks to his superior time lord biology; the Master was able to hold her down with one hand, using the other to unzip the flies of his suit trousers. He reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out, it already stiffened into the hard-on required._

_'Come now Gwen' he said smugly as Gwen began to sob, begging him to stop._

_'You get the greatest honour of them all, you get to have sex with your Master' he cooed at her, and pushing down onto her, the Master penetrated her vagina and began pushing further and further down into her. _

_Gwen screamed and cried for her mother and father and her boyfriend whilst the Master panted and grunted as he kept pushing into her. He let out a growling moan of pleasure as he came inside her and once it was done, he flung Gwen off him, the traumatised girl hitting the ground hard, as the Master pushed his manhood back into his trousers, zipping up his flies again._

_Gwen began screaming and her hands flew down to her fanny, a pained expression on her face. It was like having a blazing white hot sword pressed down into her. She screamed and shook and cried as the pain got worse and worse, until she was a shaking mess on the floor, the crippling agony getting too much for her._

_'What have you done to her?!' Jack yelled at him, rage evident in his voice._

_'I guess humans and time lords can't even engage in sex with the weaker species being infected on the inside. Seems your pitiful species just isn't strong enough to be able to hold a time lords load' the Master smirked as Gwen thrashed in agony. _

_The Doctor frowned slightly. That was a lie. He himself knew exactly what had happened to Gwen. Whilst Time Lords and Humans couldn't reproduce together, (At least not without the serious chance as terminal genetic defects in the offspring, with only a one percentage chance of healthy survival), merely having sex together wouldn't harm either party in any way. It only did on one condition. Male time lords were able to produce and channel a very powerful toxin through their testicles into the female host which would cause infection and blistering pain for the woman. It was to be used in self-defence in the event of male rape. But the Master must have forced himself to produce the toxin and infected Gwen with it just for his own sick pleasure. The bastard!_

_'Well, I guess poor Gwen has taught us all something we didn't know eh? So want do you say we give her a little peace?' the Master asked the whole room. He snapped his fingers loudly and the Toclafane rained down on the shaking woman, its blades reattached from Ianto's body and rotating around its metal body._

_Gwen screamed as the metal ball rolled up and down her naked body, its spikes puncturing ever part of her flesh, cutting her into ribbons and still going, grinding Gwen's body up until there was nothing but fragments of bone and shredded organs soaked in blood left._

_Jack yelled and sobbed and clung to Ianto with one arm, whilst in his other hand he was clutching Gwen's jacket, unable to bring himself to look at the bloody mess that had once been the breathtakingly beautiful and amazing woman._

_The Master turned to Jack and the Doctor, grinning happily, his suit covered in his own cum and so much blood he looked the very definition of a serial killer (Which he was), and he stepped towards them._

_'You see? Do you get it now? I run this planet now, ME!' he declared, before he laughed long and hard as he left the room, ordering for 'the freak' to be taken back to his cell whilst 'the maids' cleaned the room. Jack was dragged away from Ianto's lifeless body, kicking and screaming and a sobbing mess as he was taken from the room. The Doctor was taken back to his tent, where he sat and silently cried for the rest of the day, praying that Martha would come back soon, that it would all end soon, before it was too late for any of them. _

_…_

It had been weeks since the massacre of Torchwood, and the Doctor hadn't seen Jack since. He had asked Tish about him, but she had only shaken her head. It was obvious that the captain was devastated, and the Doctor resented the fact that he couldn't even help his friend through this.

But as long as Martha managed to pull his plan off, none of it would have happened and those poor humans would be fully restored to their former glory.

The Master, wanting to hurt Jack even more, had had Francine and Tish clean up all of Owen's and Tosh's and Gwen's body parts into a bucket, (The two women being sick several times at the bloody mess) and its contents, along with Ianto's intact body, had been tossed overboard, with the Doctor, Jack, and the Joneses were all forced to watch. As terrible as it was to say, the Doctor was glad that the Master had done that. Whilst off the Valiant, if his plan worked, it was reserve everything done to the earth, but if the bodies had been kept on the sky ship, the effect would be carried over back into the original timeline. And that was something he did NOT want to happen.

It all depended on Martha; she had to make sure that EVERYONE knew about him. It was the only way for it to work. But if Martha failed… god that just wasn't an option. And eternity as the Master's dog? Unbearable.

Suddenly the Doctor was pulled out of his dark memories as the Master's voice pulled him back to the present.

'Ah! Here they are boy, your favourite!' the Master said happily as Francine Jones came in, a tray of breakfast for the Master in one hand, a blue box of dog treats in the other one.

'Thank you, now go clean my room, there's a good servant' the Master smirked at the woman as she placed the tray and dog biscuits on the table, and bowing her head at him (But glaring angrily at the floor) Francine left the room again.

The Master picked up the box and span around happily to face the Doctor, happy to see him still on all fours, his faithful pet, his adorable old dog, at his heels where he belongs.

'Catch!' the Master said happily, tossing a biscuit for the Doctor to catch in his mouth. The Doctor made no effort to catch the biscuit in his mouth. He just stayed in his position, looking solemnly at the Master.

'I said catch!' the Master pouted, tossing another biscuit at the Doctor, this one hitting him on the head. When the Doctor didn't play along, the Master lost it, big time.

'I SAID CATCH IT! CATCH IT YOU USELESS DOG! CATCH IT!' he bellowed angrily, grabbing fistfuls of the biscuits and flinging them at the Doctor. The Doctor winced as crumbs and biscuits rained down on him but he still made no effort to catch one in his mouth. If he did, it would mean the Master had won, and he wouldn't allow that. He would let the Master believe that of course, but he wasn't going to play the defeated because then the Master would know something was wrong.

'FINE! HAVE THIS THEN YOU UNGRATEFUL MONGREL!' the Master yelled, grabbing a bowl of porridge from his own breakfast and hurling the contents at the Doctor. The time lord was splattered from head to toe in the porridge, but he just sighed, trying his best to look unfazed.

The Master glared at him whilst the Doctor looked up at him, bored, before he took a calming breath. The Doctor was purposely trying to anger him, to make HIM the vulnerable one, but it wouldn't work. The Doctor had got in his way too many times before, but this time, he was the winner, and he _would_ break the Doctor, no matter what it took. He just needed to find a way to do it.

He had thought that destroying the freak's friends in front would have been enough to break him down, but it seemed the Doctor was stronger than he had first thought. But then again, Cooper, Sato, Harper and Jones didn't have much of a tie to the man, so it wasn't too surprizing he was upset but not distraught over their deaths.

He needed someone closer… he needed a clear link to the Doctor. Harkness was fun but inadequate for that role since he couldn't die, and Martha Jones was still running from him so she was out of the picture. He'd have to do some research later, figure out who would get to the Doctor the most. Right now he had a dog to teach some good behaviour too.

'Right, I see what you're trying to do, my little dog's trying to wind me up eh, you're a sneaky dog aren't you boy, but I've got the perfect task in mind to correct that!' the Master said, forcing himself back to his cheerful self. The Doctor just looked up at him, still silent.

'A bath!' the Master cheered and the Doctor closed his eyes, wincing at the humiliation about to come.

…

With a loud splash a lot of water hit the bathroom floor, forming a massive puddle on the tiled floor as the Master laughed happily. After the incident with the breakfast, the Master had ordered for a collar and leash to be brought to him, which he had then fitted around the Doctor's neck. He had then pulled his dog along to a bathroom and once there, he had all but ripped the Doctor out of his suit and had pushed him into the bathtub.

He had then proceeded to filling the bath with _icy_ cold water, which had left the Doctor shivering within seconds, before the Master had filled it with bubble-bath. He had then gone onto covering a sponge with _bleach _and had scrubbed over every inch of the Doctor's aged flesh, twice, whilst the Doctor screamed in humiliation and pain as the toxin substance irritated every part of his body.

When the Master was done, he had rinsed the Doctor off and had pulled him out of the bath, and was now in the process and drying his dog with a white fluffy towel. The Doctor was squirming, trying to scratch his itchy flesh, but the Master kept pulling his hands away.

'Now then boy, stop squirming! I need to get you all nice and dry again!' the Master laughed happily and he ran the towel up and down the Doctor's back.

'Master please, just stop' the Doctor whimpered as he felt the towel being roughly dragged along his crotch, the Master being careful to make sure it was as invasive and humiliating as possible.

'Now be a good boy and sit' the Master feigned deafness, before he turned to the closed bathroom door.

'Bring it in!' he called and the door opened, a guard bringing in a bundle of clothes in his arms.

'Take those to be cleaned. Can't have my dog being a messy pup now can we?' the Master cooed in that condescending petting voice again. The guard picked up the Doctor's drenched suit and took it away, whilst the Master picked up the bundle of cloths that had been brought in. The Doctor mentally cringed when he saw what it was.

'Now then, front paws' the Master ordered, and sighing, the Doctor held up his arms. The Master smirked as he pulled down what seemed to be a large fluffy brown jumper, made out of real dog fur, onto the Doctor's body. The sleeves of it didn't end with holes, but continued into large paws, real dog paws the Doctor noted as his fingers slipped into the weird glove like hands. Oh dear god no…

'Good boy, now, hind paws' the Master smirked and the Doctor lifted up his legs slightly. Laughing, the Master pulled on a pair of matching trousers, all the way up to the waist, delighted that the suit fitted. He had ordered for several real dogs to be made into the suit, and he was happy to see that a tail had been included in that! Now his dog actually looked like a dog!

There was only one part left!

'Oh, don't you look cute, my little doggy' the Master grinned, kneeling down and rubbing the Doctor's belly like you would a real dog. The Doctor cringed away, and the Master's grin widened as he held up the final part. The Doctor winced again, but took a deep breath. This was so twisted, he couldn't believe even the master would do this!

'Now we don't want your face getting cold do we boy?' the Master laughed as he pulled a face mask down over the Doctor's head, a real dog's head that had been hollowed out and sewn together to hold its face together, and fastened it to the Doctor's jumper, making him appear in every way, a loveably mutt. Inside the suit the Doctor was gagging, this was so… warped and disgusting… he was wearing the body of a dead animal for god's sake! It was like the Slitheen, but this was even worse!

'Now!' the Master began, slapping the Doctor's backside, making the Doctor yelp in pain.

'Walkies!' the Master laughed as he fastened the collar around the Doctor's neck again and pulled him from the room.

The Doctor just let himself get dragged along by his neck. One day Martha would come back, one day this torture would end, he was certain of it… almost certain anyway.

…

The Doctor tried his best to cling on to the runway beneath his hands and knees. The Master had decided that his dog was getting lazy and needed some exercise, and so now the Doctor was being dog-walked along the runway that was situated on the deck of the Valiant. The wind tore at the two time lords, making both of them stagger slightly, the Doctor even more so given his position on all fours.

The Master was laughing once again. The Doctor tried to block out the sound, but even over the roaring air he couldn't.

'Now then, look what I've got for you boy!' the Master called and the Doctor, forced to squint through the dead dog's empty eye sockets, saw him holding up a tennis ball.

'Fetch!' the insane man yelled, tossing the green ball through the air. It bounced along the runway, stopping just before the edge. The Doctor eyed it nervous, but wasn't even given the luxury of refusing, for the Master gave him a kick up the backside which sent him sprawling forwards.

'Go on! Go get it!' the Master laughed and sighing, the Doctor crawled along the deck, struggling to pick up the ball in his hand, given that in was currently stuck in the paw of a dead dog's carcass, before he shuffled back over to where the master stood.

'Hey! Dogs can't hold tennis balls in their paws! They do it in their mouths!' the Master pouted, swiping the tennis ball out of the Doctor's pawed hand before he threw it again.

'Now go fetch and do it properly!' the Master ordered, kicking the Doctor after it again. The Doctor gritted his teeth, before he lowered his head and managed to snag the ball in the dead dog's teeth. Taking it back over to the Master, the Doctor deposited it at the insane time lord's feet.

'Oh good boy! Very good boy! I can see all this training is paying off!' the Master cheered as he patted the Doctor's head. The Doctor didn't say anything, he just watched the Master in silent disgust as the man laughed loudly at his expense.

'Right, Lunch time I think! Let's go see what the maids have prepared for us!' the Master grinned, and soon the Doctor was being dragged by his neck once more.

Two months of this treatment, two whole months. This plan had better work or else he was going to kill himself just to escape this hell… but he wouldn't… not really… not with all those humans down on the surface counting on him… not whilst there was a single small chance that he could pull this off… he just needed to keep the faith… Martha would do it, she'd come back… he was praying for it.

…

The Doctor laid on the straw bedding that the Master had so kindly given to him. The rest of the day had been spent in much the same way the morning (And every other day) had been. He was forced to eat Dog food, large meaty chunks which tasted disgusting, and then he had been walked all over the Valiant like a dog. He had seen Clive Jones cleaning the lower levels, the man throwing the Doctor a pitying look as they passed him, the Master just laughing at the poor man forced to act as a cleaner. He had seen Lucy Saxon too, and noted that she was slightly vacant, and had dark bruising around her eyes and lips. She also had bruises on her wrists, like she had been held down numerous times. If what the Master had done to poor Gwen Cooper was anything to go by, the Doctor could guess what Lucy had been put through, probably more than once.

After dinner, in which the Master was careful to make sure the Doctor was given plenty of dog biscuits to eat, forcing him to wolf them down at the threat of killing young Tish, the Master had ordered him to go to bed, not wanting his little doggy tired the next day.

So now the Doctor was using his time away from the other time lord to try and align his mind with the telepathic circuits of the Archangel Network. He had to go slowly and be careful. Too much pressure all at once and the Master would notice, and his one and only plan would end in failure.

He was so tired, tired of being degraded and abused by the Master, so tired of having to mentally exert himself into the network, and the only happiness that was left was that at least the woman he loved the most wasn't there to suffer with him. At least the Master hadn't managed to wipe that friendship out.

And he had so many others. Jack was hurting every day and night, his own team gone in a massacre, which he no doubt blamed the Doctor for. It would be justified if the immortal man did. And Martha probably hated him now, this was all his fault, and now she was suffering, walking the earth alone, all because of him. And how many others? Was Sarah-Jane dead? She was on Earth when the Toclafane descended, had she being caught up in the massacre? What about Jo? Or Ace? Or The Brig? Were they dead too, unable to do anything to fight back like he had taught them too so long ago. The sad answer was probably yes.

The Doctor sighed, running a hand down the side of his face. The Master had allowed him to change back into his pinstripe suit, but only on the condition that now when the Master greeted him on a morning he'd bark like a dog. If he didn't, not only would he be forced back into that awful dog suit, but one of the Joneses would be beaten until the Doctor complied.

He let out a choked sob. There was only one person that could take this pain away from him, that impossibly wonderful little shop girl with the name of a beautiful flower, but she was gone too. He hated that. He really did hate what had happened to her, but he was so incredibly glad that the Master didn't have her here. At least she was safe from this nightmare, this hell, not like everybody else.

The Doctor had no idea just how wrong he was.

**...**

**So there's chapter one. As beginning chapters go, this is probably the longest I've written so far, and definitely the darkest. I just really wanted to shock everyone and show you all what type of story this is going to be. And the worse hasn't even began yet : )**

**Aw, poor Doctor thinks Rose is safe, but she isn't ; ) Now I've got most of this story planned out (Which is actually rather unusual for me I can tell you) and I hope you're looking forward to more. Also, the 50th is on tonight, and I can't wait for it : ) Rose and Ten! At last they're back! I hope everyone enjoys it when they see it, and I hope you enjoyed this openning chapter too : ) I'm not sure when the next one will be out, but I'll do my best : )**


	2. Old Friends… New Ends

**Hello! I know, I've been ages, I'm sorry! But anyway, I'm thrilled by the response the first chaptet got. This one is quite... weird too, but more psychotically weird and not sexually weird like the last one : ) Anyway, please remember that Doctor Who is NOT mine, and I hope you enjoy : )**

**...**

**Old Friends… New Ends**

The Master sighed, running a hand down the side of his face. He was sitting in his private study, his elbows on his mahogany desk, his brow furrowed. A glass of red vine sat before him, and he had already downed two of them.

Two months it had been, and he was still getting nowhere. Well that wasn't strictly true. The entire Earth belonged to him and construction had begun on his rockets, the stinking human disgrace having no choice but to obey his every word, and everything was going to plan. In fact, if his projections were correct, (Which they would be because he was always correct), his rockets would be finished just in time for the anniversary of the day his rein began.

No, it wasn't his planning that was bothering him, it wasn't even the infinite drumming in his head, no, it was the Doctor. Two months and the man still had spirit in him. Oh, it had been repressed, but the man certainly wasn't broken by any means.

The Doctor had come back from so many worse situations than the one he was in now as well, and that bothered the Master because every time it looked like he had won, that he had beat the Doctor, that infernal menace came in at the last moment and smashed everything to pieces. He was determined that that would not happen again. And the only way to ensure that was to make sure that the Doctor was so crushed that the man wouldn't have the will to carry on fighting. And for that very reason, the Master was sitting at his desk, thinking of the various ways in which to break his greatest opponent.

As far as he knew, the Doctor had only one weakness, the same weakness he had always had. His complex for saving everyone. Like they were little abused puppies that needed kindness. That had to be his biggest flaw, his need to save his friends, and what a fine job he was doing. The freak Jack Harkness was currently in chains, and Martha Jones was fleeing for her life.

And yet the Doctor still had spirit, which made the Master wonder if his friends' safety really was the Doctor's greatest weakness. Maybe it was just that neither Jack or Martha meant quite as much to the Doctor as some of his other companions did, that some of the others had had more of an emotional impact on the man.

The Master sat up straighter as he reached that conclusion. Of course, it was so simple. The best way to break a man; was to break his woman in front of him. Smiling, the Master got to his feet and left the room, the beginnings of a new plan forming in his tortured and twisted mind.

…

Clapping his hands and laughing happily, the Master stepped into the room bathed in red light, his masterpiece, the Paradox Machine. The Tardis was chiming away dully; angry and miserable at what had he done to her, like he cared about a piece of machinery's so called 'feelings'.

He dashed around the console to the monitor, and was delighted to find it still operational. When he had built the Paradox machine, he had to cage off all the other consoles, but the monitor he had been able to work around, fitting the caging around it nicely so that he could still access it, a wise move on his part now it seemed.

He instantly got to work, typing frantically over the keyboard, accessing the particular file that he needed.

'Bingo!' he cheered as he got in, the Tardis powerless to stop him in her current devastated state.

Companions. The Tardis had a file on every single companion that the Doctor had ever travelled with, all the way back to Susan Foreman, the Doctor's granddaughter. Anyone that had ever set foot in the Tardis, the Master had information on them all, information he could (And would) use against the Doctor.

He immediately discounted the companions that had died whilst travelling with the Doctor. They had all died at various points in time, and whilst he could still go to the end of the universe, even with the Tardis so wrecked, he couldn't go anywhere else. Plus the Paradox would end without the Tardis being present. She was sustaining it after all. But even then, seeing them die twice would probably have less impact on the man.

He looked through them all, every single one, looking for the best ones he could use and would have access too. Eventually after much searching, he grinned as he narrowed it down to a short list of five past companions that might have a significant impact on the Doctor.

Josephine 'Jo' Grant. He was actually rather surprized to find out she was still alive. She'd have been about twenty-one the last time the Master had seen her, so she must be a shrivelled old prune by now. According to the Tardis file, Jo had left the Doctor after meeting some human professor she had fallen for, and had then gone onto travelling the whole world, having a massive family, and had gone on to lead many protests and environmental campaigned since then. From what he remembered, she was a very absentminded but sweet woman with a bubbly personality. Perfect to kill in front of the Doctor just to see his face. Especially considering how the Doctor had never gone back to see her again. The Master was determined to track her down and bring her death, that is if she hadn't been slaughtered when the Toclafane had first descended.

Next on the list was Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. That man was still defending the earth, or had been until he had stepped in to rule the planet beneath him. He and the third Doctor had been very close according to the Tardis file, but the man had met the Doctor in a lot of his other incarnations too. Although neither the 9th Doctor nor his current form had met him, the man's death would definitely still have an impact on the Doctor, killing yet another piece of the time lord, which was exactly what the Master wanted. And when all of them were down and gone, the Doctor would finally be alone, in the perfect position for the Master to shatter him once and for all.

The next on his list was another companion that he had met before… oh, so long ago. Sarah Jane Smith. The one the Doctor broke the promise too. He swore he'd go back and he didn't. The woman would definitely have been stung by that for a long time. According to the Tardis records, he had actually run into Sarah Jane again not too long ago. Apparently some Krillitanes had taken over a school, and Sarah Jane, being such a snoop, ran into him there. The fourth Doctor had always been fond of Sarah Jane, platonically of course, at least on his part. But even as such a good old friend, it would be crushing to the Doctor to witness her death. And the Master was determined that good Miss Smith's death by would be just one of the nails in the Doctor's coffin.

Next was the companion that brought out the Doctor's explosive side but was also rather nice when she wanted to be. Ace her name was. According to the files, Ace had gone onto fund a charity on earth, A Charitable Earth, which was rather an amusing name to say the least. **A**…**C**haritable…**E**arth. It stood for Ace. If she were anything else but a human, the Master may have applauded her subtle creativity. But the reason the Master wanted to crush her was because according to the Tardis files, Ace was always hiding behind her strength, and so for the Master to crush that strength, the Doctor's strength would also lessen.

But there was one companion that meant _so much_ more to the Doctor than any other, but she was to be his backup plan. Oh, the Master liked this one, very, very much indeed. She was brave he'd give her that. Not only had she absorbed the time vortex and lived to tell the tale, but she had faced down a fleet of Daleks, Cybermen, hell, even the actually Devil. Of course none of those were a match for him, but the girl was good he'd give her that.

But the Master wanted to see if all the others combined would be enough to destroy the Doctor first, and just when he thought it was over, the Master would deliver the final blow and break him completely. But for now, _that_ companion would be staying where she was. Rose Tyler would be staying in her little parallel world until the Master got the Doctor ready for her.

…

A few days later the Doctor was sitting nervously in the conference room, chained to the wall by a dog collar. He barely had three foot of movement, but thankfully he hadn't been forced back into that awful dog-skin suit. He had no idea what was going on. He had just been told that the master was going to the surface of the planet, which was most unusual to say the least. As far as the Doctor knew, this was the first time the Master had left the Valiant since the day he came to power.

The whole thing left him extremely anxious. He just knew that the master was up to something dangerous… dangerous for _him_ at least.

…

'AND…CLEAR!' the master shouted through a megaphone as he stood in a clearing. He was standing in a clearing of a forest, looking very out of place in his black suit, and in the air around him, hovering, were two dozen Toclafane, their blades drawn out and ready to strike

At the Master's order, they flew down and sliced through the tree trunks, causing dozens of trees to all fall at once.

'Timber!' he yelled before throwing back his head and letting out a loud laugh.

The Master was in the Amazon. He was hot on the trail of one Jo Grant, whom according to records that predated his reign over the earth, had last been at a protest in the Amazon rainforest. She had apparently been there when the Toclafane had descended, and the Master was hoping she would still be there.

He had been rather annoyed when he had looked through the list of the victims of the slaughter on his first day in control. Every single Toclafane had been built with a sort of DNA tracker inside them, so that when they killed someone, the name and details of the victim were put into a data base on board the Valiant. He had been annoyed because after examining the list, Ace and Brigadier Sir Alistair had both been amongst those first to die. But Jo Grant and Sarah-Jane Smith had NOT perished, and the Master was determined to find them both.

So the hunt was on. But to make matters easier, the Master was simply clearing out the Amazon to find Jo if she was hiding out there. They had been at it for over an hour, and the Toclafane were order strict instructions NOT to kill her if spotted. He needed her alive… so that he could kill her before her precious Doctor.

'Jo…Jo Grant… come out, come out, wherever you are' the Master called mockingly, like they were playing a game. There was no answer.

'Clear again. And keep clearing until the entire forest is gone' the Master called to his Toclafane, and the sphere all buzzed around, effortless slicing down lines of trees, easily capable of demolishing the entire rainforest in an hour flat.

…

In another part of that very same forest, an elderly but still very beautiful woman was leading the way for the poor people who had spent the last two months hiding out in the beautiful forest she had tried so hard to protect.

'Come on, hurry' she whispered frantically as she led the way. She could clearly hear the noise of the Toclafane cutting down the trees. She had no idea what they were looking for or doing, but she did NOT plan on sticking around to find out.

'Come on' she repeated after a rather loud (near-by) crash of a falling tree trunk.

And that was when she heard it, the sound that made her heart stop pounding and turning her blood to ice.

'Jo Grant! I'm coming to find you!' she heard the sing-song voice of Harold Saxon.

'No… oh no' she whispered, terrified. She had seen the rift that had appeared in the sky that day, two months again. She had seen the Toclafane appear and had heard whispers of a man calling himself the Master taking control of the planet.

And she had thought about that man, that dangerously insane man, that she had met so many years ago who called himself the Master. But she hadn't believed the stories. Before she knew that the Doctor had stopped him. She had thought it was mere coincidence, that the controller of the earth was also calling himself 'The Master'. But it wasn't. He _knew_ her. And that meant only one thing.

It was the same man… but what about the Doctor. Oh it had been years since she had left him, and she had never seen him since. She had tried to convince herself that he hadn't just abandoned her, that maybe something terrible had happened to him, that he _couldn't_ get back to her. But where was he now? She… they… needed him more than ever? But where was he?

Their savour wasn't coming… and Jo knew, she knew that the Master had to have played a hand in that. And so without a second thought, Jo turned on the spot, ordered the man behind her to get everyone away, before she started walking in the direction of the voice. A tear ran down her cheek, she knew that she would die for this decision, but she kept on walking. She _had_ to know what had happened to the Doctor… then she could go to eternal sleep in peace.

…

The Master opened his mouth, ready to give another order, when the sound of a twig snapping alerted him to the presence of someone else in the vicinity.

'Who's there? Show yourself to your master!' he ordered, not panicked but calmly. After all, his lovely Toclafane were more than capable of dealing with some stupid little disobedient ape.

There was a sound of crunching leaves behind him, and turning, the Master's face split into a wide grin.

'Oh yes!' he cried, beginning to clap his hands.

'Ha ha! Oh he trained you well, didn't he Miss Grant?' the Master beamed, recognising the now aged Josephine Grant immediately.

'It's Jones now… where is he? What have you done to him?' Jo demanded to know.

'The Doctor? Why, I've been so nice enough to give him free accommodation. And the view's rather nice too, all the way from up in the sky. But you can ask him yourself… since very soon you'll be joining him' the Master told her, snapping his fingers.

Instantly a flock of Toclafane swooped down and hovered around Jo in a circle. If she so much as tried to run, she'd be executed on the spot.

'Why? Why me? It's been years since I last saw the Doctor, and I know he's had other companions since then' Jo wanted to know.

'Oh but none quite as good as you, and those that were… well, let's just say we'll be having a little get together for them. Like a Tardis reunion' the Master laughed as Jo's eyes widened slightly, realising she hadn't been the only companion to be targeted.

'Now then, shall we be going?' the Master pretended to ask just as a Helicopter landed behind him. At once men with guns and dressed in military clothing began jumping out of the aircraft and rushed to the scene. Two men ran over to Jo and grabbed her firmly by her arms. She struggled slightly but the older woman was no match for them.

'He'll beat you Master; you won't win this' Jo told the Master simply as she was dragged away onto the helicopter.

'Do you think? Just wait till you see what's become of your hero Jo… and then you'll see who's already won this' the Master laughed in her face before snapping his fingers and Jo was roughly pushed on board the helicopter. Cheering happily to himself, the Master jumped up onto it too, and within seconds, the Helicopter was back on course to the Valiant.

Jo Grant closed her eyes tightly. There was only one consolation now. At least she would get to see the Doctor _one last time_ before her certain death. And that was all the consolation she needed.

…

The Doctor's head jerked up as the Master, practically beaming in happiness, waltzed into the conference room of the Valiant.

'Now then! Clear the room and set the table, we've got a dinner to conduct!' the Master laughed happily, clapping his hands loudly. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the other time lord but said nothing. Every instinct in him was telling him that this day was NOT going to end well.

'Now then, Doctor, have you been a good boy today?' the Master asked cooingly, crouching down by the Doctor who was still chained to the wall.

'What are you up to?' the Doctor rasped out. The Master merely raised an eyebrow and the Doctor let out a low sigh.

'Woof, woof' he said resignedly, and the Master laughed happily.

'And hello to you too boy' he patted the Doctor's head.

'Where have you been?' the Doctor asked.

'Aw… did my little doggie miss me?' the Master asked, beaming happily and the Doctor growled in annoyance.

'Where did you go?' the Doctor asked again.

'Just picking up an old friend… I thought we could have dinner and catch up' The Master smirked evasively.

'What?!' the Doctor's eyes widened. No, not Martha! She hadn't had enough time! If the Master had really caught her… it was the end of them all! Something must have shown on his face for when the Master next spoke, he practically voiced the Doctor's thoughts.

'Oh no, it isn't little Miss Jones, I wasn't sure where to send the invite… no, this friend… well I'm sure you'll be surprized to see her at dinner' the Master laughed, before he stroke the Doctor's head like the dog he was before arising to his full height and walking away.

'Who is it?! What have you done?!' the Doctor yelled after him. The Master merely laughed as he exited the room.

…

The Doctor was very unsettled for the next hour. He had been unchained and dragged down to the bathroom by one of the guards, where once again the Master proceeded to humiliate him by washing him, making sure it was invasive as possible. In fact, the Doctor was pretty sure that where the Master had touched him could be counted as sexual assault on earth… back in the old days. Once that horrifying experience was over (This time), the Doctor was dressed in a black tuxedo and smart black trousers, so that he looked very much like an older version of the Master in his black pinstripe suit.

Washed and dressed, the Doctor was taken back to the conference room and made to sit at the end of the table. It had been filled with dozens of silver platters and dishes hidden under shiny silver lids. The Master had warned the Doctor not to touch any of them or he'd torture little Tish in the same way he had Miss Cooper. So the Doctor sat and waited.

Eventually other people began to be forced to sit at the table. Jack had been washed up and dressed in a suit and black bowtie too. The Doctor noticed how the sparkle in the man's eyes had completely diminished, and he looked around the room, haunted.

The Jones family were there too. Clive was dressed in a charcoal grey suit and pink shirt, and Francine was in a gold cocktail dress. Tish was dressed in a sparkling blue dress that was very low cut, so much so that her breasts and ass were all but spilling out of it. All of them were confused as to what was going on, what the Master was up too now.

At last, the Master came in, dressed in his usual black suit, with Lucy hanging off his arm, dressed in a figure hugging red dress. Her lip had swollen up, and she had a faint bruise on her forehead. The two of them sat at the table and the Master spread his arms wide.

'Well, isn't this cosy, all of us sitting down to dinner' he grinned mockingly at all his prisoners. Nobody said anything. They had no idea what he was up too, but none of them wanted to find out. The Master pouted slightly.

'Quiet bunch aren't you? But I've got someone that'll get the conversation going. You see I've managed to trace down quite an old friend of the Doctor's, and she is so _dying_ to see him after all this time' the Master smirked, snapping his fingers…

A woman was shoved into the room, and the Doctor's hearts stopped beating for a brief moment. He had NOT been expecting _her_!

_Josephine Grant_, dressed in a floating red dress with her hair done up in an elegant swirl of whitish blonde, was standing before them, looking around fearfully and in confusion.

'No' the Doctor said weakly, shaking his head miserably, his eyes wide and frightened.

'Yes!' the Master cheered, clapping his hands whilst Lucy did the same.

'Come now everyone, give our special guest a round of applause' the Master ordered; and Jack and the Jones before clapped uncertainly. The Doctor did so too, if only to stop the Master from killing Jo on the spot.

'Now then, introductions! Everyone, this is Jo Grant, companion to the third Doctor and environmental protestor and earth defender! Jo, this is Captain Jack Harkness, a freak that shouldn't exist and my own personal punch bag. This is Clive Jones, butler and cleaner on the Valiant, Francine Jones, waitress and maid, and Tish, also waitress and maid. They're my staff, and family of the rather naughty little girl Martha Jones. And this… this is the tenth Doctor' the Master pointed them all out in turn.

'Doctor' Jo breathed, staring at him, shocked and awestruck.

'Hello Jo' the Doctor grimaced. He had thought running into Sarah-Jane had been difficult… but this was about a million times worse. Because Jo had been taken prisoner… all because she had been important to him such a long time ago. And he knew… he just knew… Jo wouldn't be alive by the end of this meal. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

'It's… it's really you' Jo said, a small tear springing to the corner of her eye. The Master replied gleefully before the Doctor could respond.

'Yes it is Jo, the Doctor, my own little dog! He's ever such a good boy… and you are our special guest… so please, do take a seat' the Master gestured at the only empty seat at the table, the one right next to the Doctor.

'Now, since Jo has travelled the earth, I wasn't really sure what to cater for, so I just thought I'd serve something from ever place she's been too' the Master said happily, reaching over and lifting one of the larger lids to a silver platter.

Tish screamed loudly. Francine jumped back and fell out of her chair. Clive paled and looked away. Jack almost threw up at the sight. Jo gasped and shook her head, unable to comprehend what was on the platter. The Doctor didn't react, but he felt the bile rising in his throat. He swallowed it back down, but disgust was brewing in his stomach. Even Lucy gagged slightly at the sight.

On the plate… was a man's head. A man's decapitated head that had been washed and… to general repulsion… cooked. An apple had been shoved in the man's mouth, and his empty pale blue eyes stared up at them. His hair had been shaved off, and his white skin was blistered from the oven. Around the head, looking incredibly similar to a red sauce served in a restaurant was a trickle of blood. It was… disgusting, foul… so much worse than the Doctor had been expecting.

'Every nationality on earth!' the Master cheered, lifting another lid, this time revealing a severed black woman's dainty hand. This time Tish balked and wretched over the arm of her chair onto the floor.

Under every single lid was a removed body part… all different sizes, shapes, and coloured, which meant that the Master had collected dozens of different people from all around the globe and had them chopped up and cooked. And now he was serving them to his prisoners! The Doctor couldn't help it. He followed Tish's lead and threw up all over the floor.

The Master just laughed and clapped his hands with glee, ecstatic to have provoked such a reaction from the other time lord.

'Come on then everyone, tuck in' the Master said cheerfully, reaching over and piling several severed fingers onto his place. Nobody else moved.

'What? Not hungry?' he asked as he nibbled on the end of one of the fingers, a grin on his face. Francine looked away as the Master looked up and down the table.

'You know Lucy, I don't think they appreciate our efforts very much' he said in a stage-whisper that everybody heard.

'Doctor… please stop him' Jo whispered in fear. She had barely felt fear up until now. Now she could see just how deranged the Master truly was from the last time she had met him.

'What was that Jo, I missed it' the Master called over to her and Jo looked down at her lap, not replying.

The Master smirked, before he brought a small pen like device from his pocket with a red button on the end of it. He pressed the button and before anybody could react, thick metal cuffs burst out of the arms of Jo's chair and secured her wrists. She yelped as her ankles and torso were restrained in the same way.

'Now I went to a lot of trouble to get Miss Grant here, and you lot should be more grateful from my efforts. So I want to see everyone eating or…' the Master pushed a smaller blue button on the side of the device.

Jo screamed as electricity crackled over her body for a moment, zapping every nerve in her body and making her thrash about in pain, unable to get free. The Master stopped after a few seconds.

'Our little guest gets zapped' the Master finished the threat.

'Stop it! Let Jo go, she's no part of this!' the Doctor yelled at the insane time-lord.

'Eat. Dog.' The Master commanded darkly, rising the button threateningly. The Doctor looked down at the human remains before him, before he slowly reached out and picked up an eyeball… a dark brown one like the Master's.

Closing his eyes and trying not to be sick, the Doctor put the eyeball in his mouth and chewed. It was the most disgusting and degrading task he had even undertaking, but eventually he managed to get the wretched thing down his throat, amazingly without throwing up in the process. He gagged slightly and grabbed his vine glass and took a sip… only to spit it out again. He had thought it was red vine! Instead it was human blood!

'Good boy… and the rest of you' the Master ordered, and throwing pitying looks at Jo's gasping form, all the others tentatively reached out and picked various bits of bodies to try and save the poor woman. Several moments passed by, and Francine was the first to crack.

Unable to deal with it, she spat out a human tongue and emptied her stomach all down the front of her dress. Tish gagged and threw the big toe she had been chewing on away. Everyone else was soon unable to continue without losing their nerve.

The Master let out a sigh.

'What?... Nobody enjoyed the meal?' the Master looked around mockingly, pretending to pout.

'Well then… I guess that makes things simpler' his mouth curled into a victorious and cruel smirk.

'Master, no! Please! Don't!' the Doctor called desperately.

'What is your plan? What is Martha Jones doing?' the Master demanded as he held up the remote to the electric fuse box strapped to the bottom of Jo's seat.

'I don't know!' the Doctor pleaded but lied at the same time. He _couldn't_ let the Master know. He just couldn't!

'LIAR!' the Master yelled in rage and before anyone could react, he pressed the button and let Jo have it. She screamed and writhed about in agony as the ripple of electricity ran through her old and feeble body. Her skin seared and her hair stood up on end, and still the Master kept going, not showing the slightest expression of pity or mercy. All the humans looked away, even Lucy, and the Doctor pleaded loudly for the Master to stop.

Jo slumped forwards in her seat, her flesh and hair smoking, her brain fried and inactivate. Jo Grant was dead.

'That is what's awaiting your precious Martha and everybody else' the Master snarled at the Doctor before he leapt to his feet and stormed around the table.

'Now, on your feet all of you' he spat at the table as a whole, the cheerful persona gone and the psychopath's raging side being fully exposed. Everyone shakily got to their feet and followed the Master as he stormed out of the room.

The Master ordered for Jo's body to be removed and carried up to the deck, where the guards were securing all the prisoners.

'Since the good Miss Grant, or Mrs _Jones_ as she was called at the end, funny that, loved the earth so much, lets return her too it. A good old burial at sea for her I think' the Master shouted over the roaring wind. He snapped his fingers and two guards, one man carrying Jo's arms, the other her feet, side-stepped to the side of the deck and threw her corpse over the edge. They were all made to watch as her dead body flapped about in the wind before it fell out of sight over the Pacific Ocean.

'Now bed!' the Master growled and Jack and the Joneses were dragged away. Lucy left of her own accord, but the Doctor was told to remain behind. The Doctor felt to his knees in despair, still looking over the side of the deck at where Jo had disappeared.

'Do you see Doctor? _I_ run this planet now, _I_ decide who lives and dies, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it. Miss Grant's death is _completely_ down to _you'_ the Master sneered, before he delivered a kick to the Doctor's rib cage that sent him sprawling out over the hard ground of the flight deck before the Master stormed away.

It wasn't long before several guards seized the Doctor and dragged him by the hair back to his tent.

…

That night the Doctor worked harder than ever to align his mind with the Archangel Network. The Master was right, Jo's death was his fault, she had been important to him, and in this new world, that was a crime apparently. A single tear fell down the Doctor's cheek as he worked, desperate to end this before it happened again.

…

The Master was stomping around his study in a complete rage and he knew exactly where the anger was coming from. Grant may be dead but the Doctor wasn't broken yet! Oh he was sad, and shocked, but not _broken_. Well if his dog thought he was done yet he was sadly mistaken. The Master grabbed a vine glass and threw it against the wall, shattering it as he stormed out of the room, determined to put the next phase of his plan into action.

…

It was two days after Jo Grant's death that the Master found her. Hiding out in an old abandoned warehouse, his prey had been spotted by several of his lovely Toclafane. A grin lit up his features as he strode towards the conference room.

Bouncing out of the lift, oozing delight, the Master practically bounced over to the Doctor's tent. Grabbing the bell, he rang it loudly.

'Wakey wakey!' he called and the weary Doctor crawled out of his tent. The Master was crouched by his side in seconds.

'Good morning to you boy' he beamed. The Doctor didn't say anything, and the Master pouted slightly.

'Still in your bad mood eh boy? Well I know how to sort that out' the Master grinned mischievously. The Doctor's head tilted in confusion.

'Walkies!' the Master cheered and the Doctor let out a low sigh as the Master began fitting his collar around his neck.

Moments later, the Doctor was crawling around the Valiant, the Master showing off his prize dog to the world.

…

As they came out onto the runway, the Doctor was mentally preparing himself for another game of fetch, when the Master did something he had NOT been expecting.

'I thought today we could try a new route' the Master said happily, pulling the Doctor by his neck over to one of his private helicopters. The Doctor's face contorted in confusion. The Master was taking him down to the surface… but that just didn't happen.

The Master wouldn't risk taking the Doctor to earth, not without a VERY good reason. Grimacing, the Doctor was loaded up onto the helicopter, forced to sit on the floor as the Master sat in a seat, still with that smug grin on his face.

The Doctor didn't know what he was up too… but he was sure he didn't want to find out.

…

'Look at that view boy, isn't it so pretty, the little old earth from up above….' The Master said to the Doctor at his heels, pointing out the window. The Doctor just looked out miserably as the helicopter got lower and lower to the ground.

The closer they got, the more the Doctor's face fell. It was much harder to see from the sky obviously… but as they reached the surface, the Doctor could see the devastation that the Master had inflicted on the planet.

As they were escorted off the helicopter, the Doctor grimaced as he saw deep splashes of blood covering a ruined street of London. He heard a dog barking in the distance, and when the Master heard it, his grin widened dramatically.

'Oh, hear that, another dog! Got you a little playmate Doctor' he laughed before whistling loudly.

There was the sound of padding footsteps, and a large brown and black Rottweiler stalked its way out from the shadows of a boarded up building.

'Go on then, go play!' the Master laughed, kicking the Doctor up the backside and sending him sprawling towards the dog.

Instantly on the offensive, the large dog pounced. It leapt out onto the Doctor who yelped as the dog sank its teeth into his arm, drawing blood in seconds. The Doctor cried out as he struggled to push the dog off, but in his feeble old body he was no match for the brute.

The Master was laughing he head off as the dog and the Doctor rolled around on the floor, and soon he was whistling away, attracting more of the rabid creatures that now inhabited London.

Soon two more of the vicious dogs appeared from an alleyway, and seeing the scrape happening, they rushed to help their canine counterpart.

The Doctor screamed as one scratched his face before sinking his fangs into his cheek. The final dog grabbed the Doctor's leg in his jaws and began to shake it around, obviously trying to rip the leg away from the body.

The Doctor squirmed and writhed about as the dogs mauled at him, slashing open cuts and leaving bruises all over him. The Doctor's suit was ripped and frayed and blood was oozing out all over, staining the fabric of his once amazing suit.

'Master, please! Call them off!' the Doctor pleaded over the barking of the dogs trying to rip him limb from limb.

'Are you having fun boy? Playing with your little doggie friends?' the Master called back smugly. He was almost beside himself with laughter. It was only due to the ring of Toclafane protecting him that the dogs weren't attacking him too.

However when one of the dogs went for the Doctor's throat, the Master decided enough was enough. This wasn't even the reason he had taken the Doctor to the surface anyway. Nodding towards his Toclafane, they all charged at the dogs, their blades drawn.

With the sound of yipping and fur being shredded and the Doctor yelling, the metal orbs made short work of the dogs and soon all that remained of them was their gooey corpses and their hacked out fur and their pools of blood, all over which the Doctor was currently lying in.

The Master beamed as he pulled the Doctor to his feet, ignoring the disgusting remains of canine splattered all over his prisoner, and he laughed loudly.

'Sorry to end your end so soon boy, but we've got somewhere important to be' the Master beamed as he began to drag the Doctor away, not making him walk on all fours this time. The Doctor was so weak from that attack that he couldn't even fight the Master if he wanted too. He just let himself get pulled along, submissive but not defeated.

…

As they rounded a corner, the Master's eyes lit up as they landed on an old, damp, dirty warehouse at the other end of the street. There was a broken yet un-boarded window, which caused him to smirk as it was a sign that somebody had got in there. He hoped it was her.

Dragging the Doctor towards the building, the Master couldn't resist having another taunt at his little pet's expense.

'Remember Jo Doctor? She was a good old right wasn't she? Well I know things didn't work out for her, so I thought I'd make it up to you by bringing you to see another old friend' he told the Doctor softly, mockingly kind, and the Doctor flinched as if the Master had branded a whip at him. Another friend?! Someone else was going to die?!

'And my lovely Toclafane tell me, she's right inside this building' the Master's lips curved into a smirking smile.

'Master, please don't' the Doctor begged. The Master stopped, making the Doctor stop too.

'Where is Martha Jones?' he asked calmly.

'I don't know' the Doctor told him honestly. He actually had no idea where Martha was. She was out there somewhere, he was sure of it, but she had long since left England, and it had been weeks, she could be anywhere by now!

'Then we've got a meeting to uphold!' the Master said cruelly as he dragged the Doctor over to the warehouse door.

The Master, grinning smugly, rapped his knuckles on the door. There was no reply.

Poking the door open, the Master shoved the Doctor roughly inside, making him stumble and trip over. He groaned as his battered and bruised form smashed into the cold concrete ground.

'Woopsey-daisy!' the Master cheered as he pulled the crippled Doctor back to his feet.

'Hello! Sarah-Jane! Anybody there?' the Master called and the Doctor's eyes widened.

'No, not her, please Master!' the Doctor begged.

'Where are you?' the Master called, ignoring the Doctor. When there was no reply, the Master sighed.

'Find her' he ordered his Toclafane. They span across the large empty warehouse room like a tornado, shredding boxes apart and atomizing anything in their path. Suddenly when a huge crate was destroyed they saw a woman, a woman the Doctor knew oh so well.

'Oh Sarah I'm so sorry' he called over to her.

'Do…Doctor?' she whispered, terrified as she slowly approached them. It was obvious that she had been hiding before. But as she looked at the Doctor, only recognisable to her due to his suit, her eyes widened with pity, fear… but hope too.

'Oh very good, bravo! Hello Miss Smith' the Master waved cheerfully at her.

'_You_… how _could_ you?' she hissed venomously, her eyes practically bulging in her head as they landed on the Master.

'How could I what?' he asked in mock-surprize.

'Ruin the earth, this beautiful place, how _could_ you?' she spat at him.

'Because I am the Master, and it is my right. But you know, I'm rather surprized you're still alive… how long had it been seen we last met?' the Master asked casually, as if they were talking about the next day's weather.

'Not long enough' she told him and the Master laughed. Even during the end of the world, Sarah Jane Smith still had her fighting spirit. All the more devastating it'll be for the Doctor to see it go!

'You know Sarah Jane, that's not very polite is it? Talking to the owner of the planet like that' the Master pretended to pout.

'You don't own this planet, nobody does' she told him proudly.

'Take a look outside. This planet became mine in less than ten minutes. And if you can't see that, then there is no place for you in the world' the Master said calmly, creepily calm in fact. Sarah Jane's eyes widened in fear slightly, looking at the Doctor pleadingly, silently begging him to save her.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' the Doctor rasped out. He knew there was nothing he could do to save her now… not until Martha finished putting the pieces of their plan into action.

'Doctor, let's take this outside' the Master smirked, pulling the Doctor but the neck of his suit, practically choking him, back out through the doors.

'NO! SARAH!' the Doctor struggled. It had been bad enough with Jo! But this time… he couldn't just do nothing!

'DOCTOR!' Sarah Jane screamed as the door slammed shut and the Master used his Laser screwdriver to melt the lock and fuse it shut, trapping Sarah Jane inside… with the Toclafane!

'Open fire!' the Master called as he pulled the Doctor back.

BANG

They came several deafening explosions and the entire warehouse went up in flames.

'NO! SARAH!' the Doctor screamed.

'DOCTOR! HELP ME! DOCTOR! ARGH! DOCTOR HELP! PLEASE!' Sarah's voice could be heard over the crackling over the roaring fires consuming the building.

'Master, let her out! LET HER OUT RIGHT NOW!' the Doctor roared, and the Master laughed before delivering a punch to the Doctor's ribs, knocking the wind out him and forcing him to his knees.

'DOCTOR!' Sarah screamed once more time before there came no more distinguishable words anymore. It was just they shrieking of pain before they got even louder. The Doctor was sobbing as Sarah Jane screamed herself horse, and the most horrible of images of her burning to death filled the Doctor's mind.

'Sarah' he sobbed as the screaming finally stopped. He knew, he just knew, that she was gone, left to burn in a doomed building. The Doctor's head snapped around, his chin in the Master's grasp.

'How many more until you give in?' he demanded coldly. The Doctor didn't reply, he just let his tears for his dear old friend roll down his face.

…

The Doctor sat despondently as he watched several of the Master's army on the surface put out the fire. It was nearly an hour after the Toclafane had set the building ablaze, and the Doctor had stopped crying, but was close to starting again.

He didn't react when the Master grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the now smouldering building. Looking throw the charred rubble, the two time lords stopped. One began laughing, and the other began crying again.

Lying contorted on the floor was a charred and burned figure, black and barely a skeleton. It was all that remained of Sarah Jane Smith.

'No, no' the Doctor was shaking his head, horrified.

'Go on then Doctor, do your job and make it all better. Kiss it better' the Master taunted, pushing the Doctor forward, causing him to stumble and land (Lying on top of) the charred skeleton.

The Doctor shrieked and leapt back, horrified at touching his friend in that state, before he couldn't take it, and tears began flooding his cheeks again. The Master smirked. His friend was cracking… slowly but surely. Soon enough, the Doctor would be destroyed completely.

…

It was hours later and the Master was sat in his study, listening to the microphones he had hidden in the Doctor's tent. It was the middle of the night but the Master was delighted to hear that the Doctor was still crying in his tent.

He knew it was probably just the built up emotional stress coming out, and that the Doctor's resolve would be back in a day or two, but it was a crack in his armour. A crack the Master intended to take full advantage of.

Four out of five on his list were dead. And the one with the power to break the Doctor once and for all was the one the Master was most looking forward to using. Oh he had such plans for her; he couldn't wait to see the Doctor's sobbing pleading form again; only this time… it would be so much worse.

So for now, the Master would turn his attention on working out a way to bring the lovely Miss Rose Tyler back to her precious Doctor, it was, after all, the very least he could do for his lovely little pet. Reunite his dog with his very own wolf.

**...**

**And there we go. So I really wanted to build up to Rose coming back and I figured the best way to do that was to see the Master hunt down some of the other old companions first : ) This chapter is all about laying the foundations so that when Rose is back, it'll be all the more devastational to the Doctor. **

**But oh my god, poor Jo and Sarah Jane! And the canabal feast and the burning building, just warped... this story has got to be the strangest thing I've ever written : ) So yeah, I hope this was disgusting and tragic enough for you guys, and I promise, we'll get to Rose some enough. **

**Oh, and on a separate note, I've got a brand new story featuring Donna as the main character. It is nowhere near as dark as this but if you want to check it out, it's called A Noble Endeavour. But anyway, please remember to review this chapter and I'll try to be quicker with the next one. No promises though : )**


End file.
